


Endless Void

by fireynovacat



Category: Original Work, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Nonbinary Character, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: The Vast is really just the surface.A variety of short stories ft. The Void Avatars. Or the tma AIC au that I won't shut up about.Knowledge of the AIC unneeded as characters are very ooc anyway.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Endless Void

**Author's Note:**

> Cosmic uses any pronouns but usually she/they.
> 
> Commander uses she/they. To avoid confusion scenes where they are together Cosmic will be referred to as they/them and Commander as she/her.

. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a caffeine addiction."

The comment simply received a glare, another drink from the mug, and the return "Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

The two were quite the sight, playing go fish in some London cafe. The taller in a broad vintage sunhat held around their Beck by an old cord, vest, button down, and loose pants. More out of place were sunglasses hiding the eyes completely.

The other was short, wearing an old pilot's jacket, an old button up, and slacks. Even odder they were wearing very similar sun glasses. The odd pair were sparking odd looks their way, but considering it was currently nearly midnight, most thought nothing of it. The 24 hour cafe having seen odder.

"Any nines?" The taller asked. The other sighed and passed them over. She just grinned and completed her set. "How did you end up like that anyway? Last I checked coffee was a recent invention and we don't need it."

"I like it." They glared at their cards before asking for sixes. Neither accents cloud be placed. They certainly weren't English at least, the waitress thought idly as she stopped to drop off the two's orders. Two bowls of soup with bread. And while they cleared the table, they didn't speak to her.

After the human left, Cosmic, the shorter began again, tucking gold hair behind their ear. "The Fairchilds are being a nuisance again. Think they are the greatest Avatars and all."

Commander laughed, "You run into one again?" Recently the pair seemed to be a magnet for the Family and cocky Vast Avatars.

"Yes, they thought I was some new Avatar who 'didn't know how things worked in this world'. Decided not to point out that I've been an Avatar for centuries or longer." 

She laughed a bit, shaking her head. Commander instead focusing on eating, the game temporarily forgotten. Out of all the Void Avatars, the two were probably the oldest, but neither really remembered before, or even the early times of being an Avatar. About half a century ago Commander had pulled herself from the depths of the "Void nap" as some called it. Which, if she actually remembered right, had been about a century, give or take a decade. Cosmic had followed shortly later. They hadn't really known each other, but she was certain they'd interacted before. Or maybe talking with other Vast Avatars was easier. 

Sometimes when the train of thought became hard for the more...human to follow, they understood each other for the most part. Or at the least, that being human and completely sane was impossible at this point. Avatar or not, humans weren't made to live this long. And it ended in some...negative affects.

"Do you miss anyone?" Cosmic asked. Their usual blunt nature once again coming through. "From any time."

"I'm not sure. I don't think I'd share anyway." Cosmic nodded and they ate in silence. Cosmic left the money, a few of which Commander was sure were outdated and they left. Through the door. Which Cosmic grumbled about.

"I won." She grinned. Cosmic cursed in a probably dead language.


End file.
